


Picking Order

by anysin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Leia Organa, Dark femslash week, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Mara thought she was the only one of her kind. She was wrong. Mara/Leia for Dark Femslash Week.





	Picking Order

The Emperor approved of rivalry among his servants. "It encourages improvement," he told Mara once, and indeed he seemed to be right; admirals of his fleet would do their best to equal Lord Vader and Vader in return would put them back to their places, and the gossipers of the Emperor's court would constantly strive to outdo each other in order to grab the Emperor's attention. 

Mara knew better than to imagine herself to be above those kinds of things entirely, but for a long time she was one of her kind and thought Vader was her only worthy rival. She was dismayed to find out that she was wrong.

"My dear, I would like you to meet Mara Jade," the Emperor said to a slight brunette in his company, and the fatherly smile on his face indicated that Mara was to be up to her best behavior. So she gave the other girl her most welcoming smile, only to get a stern glare in return; Mara had to hide her surprise over that, forcing a casual look on her face. Who was this girl to give her attitude like this?

"Mara, this is Leia Organa," the Emperor continued, and that's where Mara had her answer: this was the princess of Alderaan, who had been kidnapped as a child and thought to be perished in a battle between her kidnappers and the Empire, much to the devastation of her parents. So only the kidnapping part had been true, and Mara could sense why that had been done: this girl had the Force, just like Mara herself did, and the way her thoughts were shielded from Mara's probes implied that she too had received training from the Emperor. But why were they being introduced to each other?

"Leia, from now on Mara will be your teacher in the ways of the Force," the Emperor finished their introductions, causing Mara to raise her eyebrows and Leia Organa's eyes to fill with unguarded surprise. Both of them knew better than to protest, although Mara was sure Leia wished to do that as much as Mara herself did. She had been doing just fine without having to babysit someone else.

But if she had to do that, the other girl would have to learn her place.

"You will serve me," she said to Organa once they were alone, and Mara was pinning her to the table from her neck, holding her wrists in her other hand. It wasn't an easy job: the girl had put one hell of a fight, trying to lash out against Mara in Force, only to lose because of Mara's superior knowledge and skills. Mara could tell Organa wanted to keep struggling even now, even though they had agreed on what would happen if she lost.

"-yes, Mistress Jade," Organa said after a long silence, falling slack in Mara's hands. Mara smirked; even though Organa basically spat out the words, Mara knew she wouldn't raise her hand against her. Mara didn't know about Organa's past, but if she had been raised the way Mara had, she too put the Emperor's desires first, and if he desired that Organa was to be Mara's student, Organa was going to be that. Even if it meant having to submit to Mara in everything.

Mara hoped the other girl really understood that, because she was going to get a reminder.

"Good." She withdrew her hand first from Organa's neck, then from her wrists. When Organa tried to move, only to be astounded when she failed to do so entirely, held down by Force, Mara began to strip her.

Once she realized what was about to happen, Organa renewed her struggles; they turned out to be pointless as Mara soon had her naked against the table. She kicked Organa's legs apart, parting her ass cheeks with her hands to see better between her legs. The slightest brush of her thumb against the delicate folds of the girl's opening told Mara that Organa was untouched, unaccustomed to being touched like this; she started shaking against the table, especially as Mara leaned against her and took a hold of her wrists again. Concentrating on the Force, Mara imagined it as a fist, pressing against Organa's hole, pushing inside. When Organa groaned out loud, she knew she was succeeding in turning imagination into reality.

Mara moved the mental fist within Organa, creating pressure on her clit that soon had Organa moaning, and as she reached between Organa's legs and stroked her clit with the tip of her finger, the real touch turned out to be too much; Organa came on her hand right there and then, slumping around the invisible fist.

Undoing the fist from inside Organa, Mara watched as Organa's knees bucked and her thighs trembled, after which she released her own hold on the girl. Organa slid down on the floor, limply like she was formless, like she was nothing. Yet when she lifted her head and looked up at Mara, her eyes were full of hatred.

The sight made Mara's own clit twitch, her mouth water.

_I thought you deserved a treat,_ the Emperor whispered through the Force, the satisfaction coming off him like waves. _But, do remember to train her._

_Of course,_ Mara replied, the reply coming out as if launched by a trigger, and as much as it was a reaction, Mara discovered it to be true. Yes, she would be teaching things to this girl. She would teach her a great many things.


End file.
